Frozen:Lost Son
by bigrigbryce
Summary: Join Anna,Elsa,Kristoff and Olaf as they discover Kryptonian baby Kal-El (Heavy Spoilers for Frozen 2) Set before the events of Frozen and Frozen 2 join the characters in the journey of Kal leading to his super future.


FROZEN

LOST SON

**It's been exactly one year since the Great Thaw and sisters Anna and Elsa couldn't be closer than ever. Anna had gotten to spend more time with Elsa, that is when Elsa wasn't busy with her Queenly duties. Kristoff was always busy delivering ice to Oaken provided by Elsa of course for his sauna with Sven's help. Olaf being Olaf usually kept getting into mischief and with the help of Anna and Elsa he always got out of trouble. It was a Friday evening and 19 year old Anna was taking a stroll with Kristoff in the nearby woods of Oakens Trading Post. "Oh Kristoff Elsa's birthday is coming soon and I'm talking with Gerda and Kai about giving her a party like you guys did for me" Anna smiled while Kristoff chuckled at the event that surpassed a few weeks ago. Elsa had a sneezing fit and her magical powers created 'Snowgie' with each sneeze. "Well let's just hope her sneezing doesnt kick in again" Anna giggled at the small joke. All of a sudden a loud noise was heard. "What the heck was that?" Up in the sky was a great ball of flames and it looked like something large was in the middle of the flames. Anna chased after it as it began to lose altitude. "Come on Kristoff! We gotta see what it is!" The reindeer man sighed and ran after her sighing. They ran towards the object and it looked like some sort of pod like thing to Anna as she walked over the broken branches "What do you think it is?" Kristoff shrugged his shoulders. She neared the foriegn object and then hear the distinct cries of an infant baby. "Kristoff?!" She turned in fear for the infant inside,Kristoff took out his pick axe and ran up to it slamming the blade in what seems like the door area "Unnhhh! Come On!" He pulled down hard and it broke his blade but then it hissed and steam blew as the door opened like an orange slice being peeled off. Anna's eyes went wide in love and worry "Awwwww he's just a infant!" She carefully picked up the newborn baby that was crying wildly. The Princess smiled and started too comfort him seeing a red blanket slash cape inside. She wrapped it around him still comforting him "Ohh it's ok little guy,shhhhhh" The babies cries died down from Anna's motherly fashion. Kristoff expolored inside seeing Anna was busy with the child. He found a thin small obelisk inside with the top in the shape of an s. He dug behind what the baby was sitting on and found roundish device and a button on the side. "Uhhh Anna?" Anna walks over with the baby Kristoff hits the button and a man with white hair in a very shiny white robe? He bore the same symbol as the obelisk did. "****You will travel far, my little Kal-El. But we will never leave you... even in the face of our death. The richness of our lives shall be yours. All that I have, all that I've learned, everything I feel... all this, and more, I... I bequeath you, my son. You will carry me inside you, all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own, and see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father the son. This is all I... all I can send you, Kal-El. Live as one of them, Kal-El, to discover where your strength and your power are needed. But always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be a great people, Kal-El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only son." Tears form in Anna's eyes her arms heavy..not from the sleeping baby but from the sadness of knowing the child will never know his real mother and father. "K-Kristoff?" He turns pressing the button again turning it off "Yes?" She looks up at him the tears pouring out her eyes "He has no one...whoever this man was they...oh Kristoff this baby needs us" He nodded understandingly "I agree 100% Anna but what if one of those people come looking for him? We dont know anything!" Anna wasn't listening for baby KaL-El was stirring and cooing at the beautiful woman holding him "Kal was it?" He giggles at her hearing his name "Don't worry Kal mama is here." She looked at Kristoff and he knew that once Anna made up her mind it couldn't be changed. They made their way back to Arenedell and Anna had Kal strapped to her with the red blanket holding him to her. Kristoff did his best to cover the strange machine that had delivered the baby to best he could. **

**Once in town Anna walked to the castle trying to get there as fast as possible. Once at the castle they were greeted by Olaf "Hiya Anna! Hey Kristoff!" he chuckled smiling as he bounced over "shhh Olaf" Anna replied not wanting to wake the baby who was fast asleep in the sash. "Why? What's wrong?" Anna trusted Olaf with her life for he trusted his with her. Anna tilted the blanket showing the snowman without disturbing the infant. "Awwww a baby" He nodded at Anna and "Does Elsa know you have a baby?" Anna shook her head. Olaf said "Gotcha" Anna and Kristoff and Olaf made their way to Elsa's room now for Kai informed Anna that her sister was in her room. Once there Anna stopped and took a breath and knocked on the door. "Yes come in" Anna opened the door and entered smiling at the Queen. "Hey Elsa" "Hi Anna,I thought you and Kristoff were gonna be gone all afternoon?" Elsa said suspiciously for her sister said something different earlier that morning. "Well...We were but we got distracted and well" Anna looked at her boyfriend who nodded his head to which the Princess turned the blanket strapped to her chest. Elsa's eyes went wide in curiosity and concern at the baby. She looks at Anna then Kristoff "W-where did you find him?" Anna blushed "Umm he kinda fell from the sky. In a big ball of fire. Me and Kristoff followed where it crashed and we opened it and found him." The baby yawned and opened his blue eyes met Elsa's blue eyes. Kal giggled at the queen. "Oh my he is beautiful" Anna nodded and snuggled the boy. "His name is Kal-el" Elsa raised an eyebrow at the name for it was not recognizable to her. "Kal..el?" The Princess nodded and they led Elsa to where they found the child. Kristoff opened the door again and placed the thin obelisk where it was. The message from the babys father played again. Tears formed in Elsa's eyes. By the end of the message the tears had fallen for she knows how hard the baby's journey will be just as hers is. "Oh Elsa he has no one else,I have to keep him" Elsa said nothing but smile at the baby and looked to her sister and nodded "The best qualified person here, Congratulations Anna you are now a mother" Elsa hugged her sister tears still pouring. She then looked at Kristoff. "I also guess that makes you his father." Kristoff shrugged chuckling "Yup guess so" Olaf jumped in "And Im Uncle Olaf!" **


End file.
